highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nectarstar
- Nectarstar addressing RiverClan after the rogue battle. Nectarstar is an old golden-cream tabby she-cat with white markings and lots of scars. She has droopy copper eyes and a graying muzzle, one half-missing ear, and a notable x-shaped scar in between her eyes. She is known as the Leader of RiverClan, and for her begrudging, trustworthy, and kind personality. 'Appearance' 'Description' Nectarstar, unlike most of the cats in her clan, is a bright golden-cream spotted tabby she-cat with a short-haired coat and a long, curling tail. She has big webbed paws equipped for swimming, hooked claws good for grabbing fish, and big copper eyes. She has a soft white underbelly and a white muzzle, as well as white paws. Her legs are - compared to the rest of her body - very muscular and long, making it easy for her to swim agilely. Her fur is short and soft, fluffing around her shoulders. She has plenty of scars- the most recognizable being her neck scar and the x-shaped scar in between her eyes. Heritage: American Shorthair x British Shorthair Genetics: *Golden-cream color *Spotted tabby *White underbelly, muzzle + paws *Shorthair *Semi-foreign build *Medium size *Copper eyes *Few mutations :*Unusually long tail, webbed paws Statistics: :Strength: 7/10 Stamina: 9/10 Constitution: 5/10 Speed: 6/10 Agility: 10/10 Wit: 7/10 Overall Rating: 44/50 Palette: : = Golden-cream Base (#F0E5B2) : = Tabby Markings (#D9AE51) : = Paws, Muzzle, Underbelly, Eyespots, Chest (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#81240A) : = Leathers (#pink) Voice: Soft, confident voice bubbling with youth. Scent: Musky river/fish scent; breath reeks of fish. 'Personality' * +''' 'Open-minded -' Nectarstar is always willing to consider new ideas, and because of this she is seen as unprejudiced. She is willing to listen to any suggestions, good or bad, and weigh out what the best decision would be for her Clan. It is this trait that made her consider letting her Clan be open to the breeding pool, and why she has resentment for WindClan's closed breeding-pool policy. * '''+ Humility -''' writing * '''± Cautious -''' Sometimes, Nectarstar can tend to be too careful to avoid potential problems or dangers, to the point where it can get annoying. But she tends to be cautious because she knows that a single action can lead to moons of devestation. After the deaths of Pikestar, Rippletalon and Snagstar, she knows that the Clan is relying on her to be their Leader. * '''± Capricous -''' writing * '''− Begrudging - 'writing * '− Indulgent -''' Because she is so open-minded, sometimes Nectarstar can be overly generous to or lenient with others, even cats outside of her Clan. Some cats even call her a '''Firestar 2.0 because of it. 'Likes & Dislikes' 'Likes' *Fish, hunting fish *Swimming *Leading **Even though she may doubt herself at some points, she loves leading RiverClan and would do anything for her Clan. *Helping others **Sometimes so much so that she is looked down on because of it. This is the sole reason why she allows so many rogues/exiles into her Clan, as she believes in second chances. *Collecting beautiful things *Organizing spirit-pebbles *ShadowClan **She's always found their mysterious way as intriguing, and she believes that most ShadowClan cats are friendly until they prove they aren't. She's fond of their leader, [[Coalstar|'Coalstar']]. 'Dislikes' *Herons **Especially after the death of Otterjaw and Pikestar, she has grown more and more bitter in regards to these birds. While she's beginning to push them to the back of her mind, she still keeps one eye open for them. *Mud/getting her pelt dirty *Rabbits and most land prey excluding water-voles and birds *Being cold *ThunderClan **It would be a lie to say that RiverClan and ThunderClan had never fought. Most RiverClan cats hold a grudge against ThunderClan for their past, and for the battle that went down over the moon-cave. Especially now that they are lead by Nightrunner and Sparkbite, an exile of RiverClan, she is extremely wary of them. 'Fears' *Herons ::*After Pikestar's mysterious death involving one of these stoic, long-legged birds, most RiverClan cats have a vivid fear and suspicion of herons. They see their appearance in the river as a bad omen that means famine for the Clan, but if the heron flies overhead and away from camp, a sign of peace. ::*Otterjaw's death due to a heron has only firmed her beliefs. 'History' 'Timeline' Kithood Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Pikestar, Limpetspot, (Wind) that Rustles Leaves, Lilyfoot, Swiftkit, Tansykit, Tigerkit, Tricklestep, Slugpaw. Age Range: 0-5 moons Date Range: Before Chapter 1 *Nectarkit, Tansykit, Swiftkit and [[Tigerlily|'Tigerkit']] are born to Lilyfoot in RiverClan camp. No one is quite sure who the father is, and is suspicious of the litter of she-kits' short pelts. *While they were in the nursery, their mother would tell them stories of how their father was a noble Mountain Cat, who lived with the Tribe of Rushing Water in the mountains. No cat believed her, and some labeled her as insane. The other kits mocked Lilyfoot's litter because of what she would say. Nectarkit had a strong belief that her mother was telling the truth, while the sickly Tansykit and the defiant Swiftkit did not. *When she reached the age of 4 moons, the river went through it's annual spring flooding. During this time, Tansykit and Limpetspot, the Clan's deputy, joined StarClan. *Nectarkit is forced to sleep in the Medicine Cat den for a moon afterward when she caught green-cough. She recovered, luckily, but during her time became good friends with Slugpaw, the Medicine Cat Apprentice at the time, and his older brother, Snagclaw, who became the deputy after Limpetspot. *When she became 5 moons old, her mother took she and her siblings out on a walk when the moon was high in the sky. They traveled to the RiverClan border, where they met a lean-legged, broad-shouldered cream tabby tom with copper eyes. He called himself 'Wind,' and told them the same stories their mother had described. Every other night the kits would wander out of camp on their own and visit him. Apprenticehood Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Pikestar, Snagclaw, Dewbounce, Tricklestep, Tigerpaw, Swiftpaw, Slugpaw, Lilyfoot. Age Range: 6-12 moons Date Range: Before Chapter 1 *Pikestar gives Nectarkit her apprentice ceremony, renaming her Nectarpaw. She becomes the apprentice of Dewbounce, who will mentor her for the next six moons. *Dewbounce shows Nectarpaw the RiverClan territory, introducing her to the tradition of keeping spirit-pebbles to honor their fallen RiverClan members. Nectarpaw is shown which one is Tansykit, and she immediately honors the tradition and has a strong bond with her RiverClan ancestors. *Because of her short-haired coat, it takes Nectarpaw longer than others to get used to the cold water of the river in leaf-bare. When she does, however, she is one of the most expert fishers in the Clan. *Nectarpaw attends her first gathering with the other Clans. *Nectarpaw has her Warrior assessment, and it is a complete success. She catches two rainbow trout and proves herself able to become a Warrior of RiverClan, in spite of her father's leave. *When Nectarpaw returns to camp to tell Lilyfoot the happy news, she is devastated to find that her mother had passed away due to old age just moments before her arrival. *When the litter of apprentices goes to visit their father, he asks why Lilyfoot is not with them. They have to inform him that his mate has passed away. From there on out, Wind stopped visiting, and practically disappeared. *RiverClan leader Pikestar takes Nectarpaw to the mooncave (??)-- it is required that every apprentice visit their StarClan ancestors for approval before becoming a full Warrior. But instead of going there - because the Clans, in the new territory, had no way to contact StarClan yet - Pikestar led her past the territories. The two fall asleep in a moonlit clearing and Nectarpaw has a visit from StarClan in her dreams instead. On the way back, when hunting at the river, a heron lands and attempts to steal Nectarpaw's prey. Pikestar attacks it and Snagclaw and Dewbounce arrive, just in time to witness Pikestar slipping and falling into the river-- disappearing under the current. *The Clan searches all day and night to find their leader, but fails. Snagclaw becomes the next leader of RiverClan and appoints Tricklestep as his very first deputy. *Tigerpaw, Nectarpaw and Swiftpaw all become very close as they near Warriorhood. Warriorhood Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Snagstar, Tricklestep, Dewbounce, Slugstripe/Stormpaw., Mudskip, Turtlefoot, Tigerlily, Swiftbreeze Age Range: 12-25 moons Date Range Before Chapter 1 *Snagstar holds Nectarpaw's warrior ceremony, renaming her Nectarsight, for the way her eyes represented the deep brown color of sap. He notes her confidence and expertise in hunting, and the Clan welcomes her as a Warrior of RiverClan. *Nectarsight and Slugstripe become quite good friends and begin to talk a lot. Snagstar suspects that the two may like each-other, and pulls Nectarsight aside to snap her out of it. After that, the two were very distant and rarely even glanced each-others' ways. *Nectarsight grows uneasy as the Clan barely sees or hears a word from their leader, who often stays locked up in his den. The Clan is suspicious that he's perhaps not even there-- or that he is sick. Many cats - because Tricklestep became the leader-figure of the Clan - assumed that he had passed away. *Nectarsight attends her second gathering with the Clans. *Mudskip and Turtlefoot return from a patrol, battered and bruised-- Tricklestep had been killed by a fox. Rather than mourn for too long, the Clan rejoices when they see Snagstar leave his den and once again become the leader they needed. Nectarstar suspected that Mudskip and Turtlefoot may have murdered Tricklestep, but says nothing. Deputyship Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: All of RC, Snagstar, Slugstripe/Stormpaw, Mudskip, Turtlefoot, Rippletalon, Leopardskip, Stormstrike TC Age Range: 25-37 moons Date Range M/D/Y - M/D/Y *In Tricklestep's place, Nectarsight is appointed Deputy of RiverClan, much to her surprise. *Snagstar wages war on ThunderClan for the rights over the moon-cave. RiverClan prepares for the first attack, hopeful to gain control over the Mooncave territory. *RiverClan crosses the border and meets a ThunderClan patrol. On Snagstar's command, the fight breaks out, and by her side, Rippletalon goes straight for Stormstrike. Nectarsight shared his fury, knowing that Stormstrike had chosen ThunderClan over RiverClan. *Nectarsight fights Twigpaw, a small cinnammon-chocolate and white tom. She ends up chasing him off with bad injuries, and urges her Clanmates on during the fight. *When ThunderClan's deputy drops, they retreat, and RiverClan stands proud over the claimed territory. They yowl in victory for all of ThunderClan to hear, and only then does Nectarsight realize RiverClan's casualties. *When Snagstar and Rippletalon pass, RiverClan mourn greatly. *Nectarsight shapes her sadness for the deaths of her clanmates into a new tradition; releasing her Clanmates onto the river. The Clan joins her in doing so, and the tradition still lives to this day. *Nectarsight goes to recieve her nine lives with Slugstripe at her side. Leadership Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Leopardskip, Slugstripe, all of RC Age Range: 37 moons - current Date Range: Before Chapter 1 - Current day *Slugstripe and Nectarsight travel to the moon-cave, and she receives her nine lives. She is given the lives as follows by the following cats: **Rippletalon - a life for forgiveness **Snagstar - a life for strength **Pikestar - a life for love **Tricklestep - a life for caution **Dewbounce - a life for happiness **Tansykit - a life for wisdom **Limpetspot - a life for exploration **Turtlefoot - a life for determination *Nectarsight is renamed Nectarstar. *Nectarstar and Slugstripe return to RiverClan camp in the morning, and the Clan rejoices. *When they reach camp to hold vigil, Nectarstar unexpectedly calls a meeting. During the meeting, she appoints [[Leoparskip|'Leopardskip']] deputy of RiverClan, calling her out for her bravery in the battle and how she had been unafraid to face a Clan where her brother now called home. *Slugstripe passes away due to old age, and [[Stormeye|'Stormeye']] becomes the Medicine Cat of RiverClan. Nectarstar and all of RiverClan mourn the death of their old friend. *Nectarstar is devestated to discover [[Otterjaw|'Otterjaw']]'s deceased body on the ThunderClan border. She suspects that the cause is either a heron or a ThunderClan patrol, but evidently realizes it is a heron-- a bad omen. *Nectarstar attends the gathering. *Nectarstar and her Clan catch ThunderClan and WindClan trespassing at the river, stealing fish. Nectarstar declares battle and the Clans fight until she realizes that RiverClan is badly outnumbered, and after she sees a heron. She calls her clan to retreat, but promises that there will be revenge. *Nectarstar makes an alliance with ShadowClan. *Three or four days later, Nectarstar and Coalstar arrange a raid on ThunderClan. The battle is interrupted by StarClan as they return, telling them a new prophecy. *Terribly wounded, Nectarstar loses a life, and is heartbroken when she sees Spitfire has passed. *The Clan returns back to camp, dismayed and terribly wounded. *Creekrunner passes away, leaving Nectarstar devastated. *Nectarstar declares Turtlekit her adopted daughter. *[[Smokestorm|'Smokestorm']] and Nectarstar have a fling. *Nectarstar and [[Rocktumble|'Rocktumble']] argue during a Clan meeting. She ends up punishing him by clawing his muzzle, making a point to the rest of the Clan that she's not playing games. *She and her sister discover that they are both pregnant with kits. *The Annual flood rages through RiverClan's camp, and they are forced to evacuate. They retreat to the peak, and it is found that many of their Clanmates have passed away, including: Shimmerscale, Icefish, Feathertail, Patchmask, Swiftbreeze and more. Nectarstar is devastated. *Tigerlily gives birth to three kits, but one does not survive. Together, they name the deceased kit Windkit, in remembrance of their father. *[[Stagstar|'Stagstar']] arrives at the peak, offering RiverClan a place to stay in WindClan. They make camp at the Great Tree, where Windkit is buried. *Nectarstar gives birth to five healthy kits: Lilykit, Carpkit, Sootkit, Hailkit and Brindlekit. *Mothflutter attacks Rocktumble, and retreats the scene. Nectarstar, in fury, sends a patrol to bring him back so that RiverClan can return to their territory after the flood. *RiverClan returns to their camp and rests for the night. In the morning, Mothflutter returns, and Nectarstar assigns Swanlight and Skyheart to watch over him. *Rosepaw, Smokestorm and Silentpaw (exiles from SkyClan) ask to join and Nectarstar accepts, but assigns cats to watch them all. *Barely a moon after they've recovered from the flood, a murder mystery begins in RiverClan. Many cats are attacked. *Minnowripple survives an attack from the murder and reveals that it is - in fact - Mudskip. Nectarstar's trust shatters for the tom she'd known her whole life, and they attack each-other in an all-out brawl. *Nectarstar loses her second life during Mudskip's attack. While she is out cold, the rest of RiverClan attacks and kills Mudskip. *Sunpaw and Leopardpaw of ThunderClan and RiverClan are brought down from the peak to aid in healing RiverClan cats' wounds while RC's meds are not around. *Nectarstar recovers from her wounds and promoted Rosepaw and Silentpaw to Warriors. She names them Rosewish and Silentsong. *A day later, Nectarstar calls a ceremony for Eggpaw, Frecklepaw and Shellpaw. Out of spite of their father, Mudskip, Nectarstar renamed Shellpaw Shell''skip''. Shellpaw, Eggpaw and Frecklepaw all decided that they were not ready to become Warriors because of this, and the meeting'' was called to an end. *Nectarstar gest into an argument with her sister, Tigerlily, and the two refuse to speak to eachother. *That night, Nectarstar goes for a walk and finds Sunfreckle in her territory. He is matted with mud, dirt, grime and blood, and so she escorts him back to her camp, where he stays for about two days to recover. *Brackenberry of ThunderClan arrives to take Sunfreckle back home, but he refuses. The next day, however, the tom decides to go home. *Rocktumble brings home four kits: Mountainkit, Whitekit, Bristlekit and Bramblingkit. *Newttail leaves RiverClan. *Nectarstar desperately attempts to comfort her son-figure, Maplestrike. *Skyheart and Nectarstar go for a night walk and talk about their lives. *Nectarstar and Tigerlily apologize to each-other. She comforts Turtlepaw. *Nectarstar and Smokestorm talk that night, and she falls for him. *Nectarstar and Smokestorm admit their love for each-other, and Smokestorm woos her with a beautiful decorated Willow-tree den. He asks her to be his mate, and she gladly accepts. *Nectarstar travels to ThunderClan to speak with Dovesong, ThunderClan's Medicine Cat, about Minnowripple being sick. She agrees to meet Sparkpaw and her the next morning. *On her way back home that night, Nectarstar decides to stop by the Sacred Waterfall. There, she discovered Maplestrike has slipped and passed away on the edge of the river. Nectarstar is devestated. *After the others come, Nectarstar travels back to her camp to get the rest of her Clan for Maplestrike's ceremony. She discovers a tom-kit on the edge of the river and takes him back to camp. *The next day, Smokestorm and Nectarstar go out to their Willow den and do the dirty o-o *Nectarstar discovers that this tom is named Aspenkit. Later, he asks her and Smokestorm to be his parents. She gladly accepts. *Nectarstar's first litter becomes apprentices: Lilypaw, Sootpaw, Hailpaw, Carppaw, and Brindlepaw. *Nectarstar has her kits: Leopardkit, Stormkit, Willowkit, Jaykit and Swiftkit. Leopardkit and Stormkit are still-born. *Nectarstar exiles Sparkpaw after he injures his Clanmates. *The drought causes the cats to suffer. Many cats suffer heat stroke. *A sinkhole forms near the river at the edge of the territory, revealing a tunnel. The cats that had fallen in were found at the entrance of a tunnel within the Sacred Waterfall. Nectarstar finds this out and moves her Clan underground, where they make their new home and discover water. *A tunnel collapses after the underground river swells and collapses on top of Minnowripple. He survives, but is hurt. *Turtlepaw receives her full Medicine Cat name and is renamed Turtleshell. *Nectarstar discovers a new location known as the Crystal Cavern. *A monsoon floods the tunnels and RiverClan are forced to go back above-ground. Pigeonwing passes away, and in the process of trying to save him, Nectarstar loses a life. She now has five. *Nectarstar leads her Clan back to their camp and they begin repairs. *Minnowripple retires. Puddlekit, Pipkit, Sparrowkit and Mosskit become apprentices. She is the new mentor to Sparrowpaw. *Minnowripple leads Nectarstar, Beechpaw, Skyheart and Turtleshell to the Mooncave, where they share his last moments. He passes away peacefully in his sleep, and they are devastated. This is when Nectarstar begins to lose her hope, and mourns dreadfully. *Nectarstar and Sparkbite have an argument at the border. It ends up in a fight, and Nectarstar has new scars on both sides of her cheek. She pins him down and threatens him, and then leaves the site, wounded and menacing. *Minnowripple is buried. In the meantime, Nectarstar and Smokestorm find Sunfreckle and Nate in the territory and she welcomes him to join RiverClan. *Nectarstar decides that she's going to ask WindClan for an alliance. *RiverClan and WindClan become allies. *Nectarstar holds a Clan meeting to discuss the Clan's relationships with the other Clans. They discuss SkyClan and ThunderClan. **Nectarstar takes a patrol (herself, kokiss and paleheart) to the Peak to offer help to SkyClan. **Nectarstar takes Loonsight and Paleheart to ThunderClan to apologize; their apology is not accepted, and Nectarstar is furious, but silent. *Turtleshell goes missing, and Nectarstar is devastated. *Skyheart speaks to Nectarstar about retiring. *Nectarstar announces Paleheart to be the next RiverClan deputy. *Nectarstar and Smokestorm find Aspenkit at the Sacred Waterfall- he is dead. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- '⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend''' ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- Character/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% :Thoughts (with cited experiences, as applicable). |-|ThunderClan= :Stormstar/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/ex-Leader/Acquaintance, former Clanmate/0% ::"... How could you?" ::Nectarstar's gaze is distant, and it trails off. Perhaps she is mulling over past experiences. :Littlelight/⦁⦁/ex-Deputy/Knows/0% ::"..." ::The RiverClan leader gives a simple shrug. :Nightrunner/⦁⦁/Leader/Knows/60% ::"...I guess I was wrong about him, but he can say foolish things sometimes. I'm sure over time he'll ripen with wisdom, though, and things will settle down." ::Nectarstar shrugs again. :Robinbelly/⦁⦁/Warrior/Knows/0% ::"I've never seen a cat so cheery in my entire life. It annoys me from my ears to my paws." ::Nectarstar stiffly rolls her eyes. :Sunfreckle/ |-|WindClan= :Stagstar/⦁⦁⦁/Leader/Acquaintance/0% ::"...He helped RiverClan when we needed it the most, but I still hold him stealing our fish against him. I don't exactly like his breeding policies for his Clan, either, or the orange-eyes thing." ::Nectarstar appears to be grim as she scowls. :Gorgeleap/⦁/ex-Deputy/Acquaintance/0% ::"A good fighter." ::Nectarstar seems to be neutral on the topic of the southern she-cat. :Halfwolf/⦁⦁/Deputy/Close acquaintance/80% ::"A fine tom with a friendly spirit. I still can't believe he got lost in the tunnels!" ::Nectarstar chuckles. |-|ShadowClan= :Coalstar/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Leader/Slight Crush/70% ::"Coalstar's a wonderful she-cat, and she loves her Clan the same as I love mine. She's helped RiverClan in times of deep need, and I am grateful for that- i'll do anything it takes to help ShadowClan when the time comes." ::Nectarstar doesn't say anything, but a feeling of butteflies in her stomach overwhelms her. There's something about this she-cat she is hiding.. :Ashenbrook/⦁⦁/Warrior/Acquaintance/0% ::"She always seems tense when I see her. Odd." ::Nectarstar seems skeptical, and shuffles her paws awkwardly, but says nothing else. :Flickerheart/⦁⦁/Deputy/Acquaintances/50% ::"I'm sure Coalstar chose well." ::Nectarstar gives a brisk nod. |-|RiverClan= :Leopardskip/⦁⦁⦁/Deputy/Friend and Deputy/90% ::"I'm glad I have a good she-cat like you by my side! You'll make a wonderful leader for RiverClan one day, and i'm proud you've chosen this as your home. Rippletalon and your kin must be proud." :Tigerlily/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Senior Warrior/Sister and Friend ::"All she does is care about kits and toms." ::Nectarstar glances away with a huff. :Swiftbreeze/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Former Warrior/Sister ::"I'm sorry. I miss you." ::Nectarstar sighs. :Rocktumble/⦁⦁⦁/Senior Warrior/Friend ::"Rocktumble's a great tom with a good heart. He's a wonderful father to his kits." ::Nectarstar purrs. :Smokestorm/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Warrior/Fling; father of kits/40% ::"I love him, and I can't wait to see what the future is like with him by my side." ::Nectarstar smiles lovingly. :Minnowripple, Stormeye, Rapidwater, Skyheart, Mothflutter, Cedarspeck, Creekrunner, Sunpool, Troutshine, Newttail, Turtlekit, Icefish and Feathertail |-|SkyClan= :Drizzlestar/⦁⦁/Leader/Acquaintance/20% ::"Hm." ::Nectarstar shrugs. She doesn't care much about the tom. |-|Outside the Clans= :(Wind) that Rustles Leaves/Leafrustle/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/???/Father/0% ::"You made our mother and my siblings look like a fool. And when she died, you stopped visiting. How can I forgive you? You're not my father, you're a stupid tom who hasn't passed the mental capacity of a kit!" :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Friend/Trust% ::Thoughts. 'Trivia' *Nectarstar created RiverClan's tradition of releasing their Clanmates on the river. 'Quotes' ❝ Snagstar was a noble tom, with a heart as big as LionClan. That is how we should remember him: as the tom who died serving his Clan and protecting them, even on his last life. RiverClan will never forget him. ❞ — Nectarsight to all of RiverClan after Snagstar's death at the battle with ThunderClan. - Nectarstar to Rocktumble during a RiverClan meeting. - Nectarstar to Rocktumble during a RiverClan meeting. - Nectarstar to RiverClan during a Clan meeting. - Nectarstar to Smokescent reguarding their kits. - Nectarstar to Searage, reguarding her anger. - Nectarstar to Maplestrike on the topic of her pregnancy. - Nectarstar to Tigerlily on the topic of their flings. - Nectarstar to Tigerlily after her attack. - Nectarstar to Maplestrike. - Nectarstar to Nightrunner. - Nectarstar to Nightrunner. 'Art' ENW Nectarstar GeneticPixel.png|by EliteNinjaWarrior Nectarstar Pixel.png|base by EliteNinjaWarrior Oie transparent (88).png|by Eyota rcfub.png|by Fubsy coal_nectar.png|by Ham & Cheese Omen rr.png|by ElsaGamingGirl Release Banner by Resh and Fub.png|by Nohriankitsune and Fubsy bang_bang.png|by Yinmorii nectarstarhs.png|by XxLaurelfrostxX ppp.png|by Eyota Nectarstar.png|by Eyota The roads we share.png|by Yinmorii (2nd from ltr) Hr contest.jpg|by Ham & Cheese Omen wipp.png|by: Eyota HRBanner-1.png Hr banner .png HRcontestthing.png Bannerconteste.png Banneraaa.png Category:Characters Category:RiverClan Category:Leader Category:OC